Stupid Mistake
by kmfc17
Summary: Casey's and Walsh are in shaky ground when he does something stupid. Please review and let me know if you like it.


**This is just another little one shot that wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it. I hope everyone likes it. **

**P.S. I don't own the characters, the show or anything**

* * *

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" he dropped a letter in her desk and stood in front of her waiting for an answer

"What's the meaning of what?" she knew exactly what it was but decided to play dumb because he deserved it.

"This Casey" he signaled picking up the letter

"Well is exactly what is says"

"And you couldn't tell me this in my face?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I am your partner and you at least owe me that?"

Now she was pissed, who did he thought he was, "Walsh I don't owe you anything"

"So you're transferring and that's it. I don't even get an explanation as to why"

"Why, you want to know why?" she was now yelling and everyone was looking at her. He took her by her arm and the moved to an interrogation room.

"Yes, Casey I want to know why"

"Because I saw you, I saw you with her and it broke my heart" she was trying to contain the tears threatening to spill from her eyes

Comprehension dawned on his face "Case, I can explain"

"Don't even try I saw you with my own eyes"

"You don't understand"

"Oh I understand. You just couldn't hold on to your pants could you?"

"Let me explain, it was a mistake"

"You're damn right it was a mistake, but it was on my part. I was the stupid one for trusting you and falling in love with you. I made the mistake of thinking this could actually mean something to you but I was obviously mistaken. Now don't worry because I'll be out of your hair by the end of the day and you can go back to your ways without having to hide."

"Casey, damn it would you let me explain"

"It's too late" she walked out of the interrogation room and headed to her desk. She picked up her keys and left. She couldn't stand being there one more minute. Once outside she couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They were just rolling down her face and she couldn't do anything to stop them so she just walked. She walked around the city until her feet were exhausted and at that point she just wanted to go home and sleep, because today she had said goodbye to the only man she had truly loved and it left her feeling empty.

She hailed a cab and gave the driver her address. The trip didn't last long; she got out, paid the driver and entered her building. She entered her apartment, dropped her gun and badge by the door and headed to the kitchen, she would grab a beer and go to bed.

"Took you long enough to get here"

She almost jumped at the sound. There he was in her living room, sitting in the dark and apparently waiting for her. Damn it she should have known to ask him for the emergency key she had given him. "The key was meant for emergencies"

"This is an emergency" he got up and moved to stand next to her

"Walsh I think I was pretty clear today, please I'm too tired to fight with you"

He didn't answer right away, he just looked at her and she felt the tears at bay once again, she hated that he had such a strong effect on her. He raised his hand and lightly touched her face, brushing a few tears away.

"Case I didn't come to fight I came to talk"

"Well I don't want to talk so please leave my apartment before I call the police"

He laughed a little, really because it seemed she had forgotten who they were "Case we are the police"

"Damn it just go, leave me alone. Why must you make this so hard?"

"You know what I take it back, I did come to fight, but not with you but for you" he then moved closer and kissed her hard; she fought at first but then gave into him, a few seconds later she found the strength to push him away

"That's it, get out of my apartment before I shoot you"

"Well you're going to have to shoot me because I am not leaving"

"Jason please, don't you get that this is hurting me. Please if you ever felt anything for me, even if it was just appreciation as partners, please I beg of you leave me alone"

That did it for him. When she was being feisty and hardheaded he could deal with her, he would fight her and argue with her, but to hear her beg was breaking him. "Just listen to me for a minute okay? I will leave right after but just listen to me"

"Fine, talk"

"Casey, that day I saw you talking to Davis"

"Oh, great blame it on me; we were just talking about my trust"

"I know, I know now but it made me boil with anger. You know I've always wanted to beat him up for what he did to you and then I saw him there, talking and laughing with you and I lost it. So I went to the bar and decided to get drunk, and that's when she came"

"So now it was because you were drunk. Great excuses"

"No it wasn't because I was drunk; I take full responsibility for what I did. I know I kissed her, but I kissed her because I thought she was you."

"It wasn't just a kiss, I saw you too in your bed"

"But nothing happened Casey, I stopped. I stopped because I realized it wasn't you. I realized she could never be you, and you are the only woman I want to be with."

She wanted to believe him so desperately, her heart was telling her to believe him but her head was telling her otherwise.

He saw the doubt in her eyes, if he could just make her understand "Listen, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. I told her I couldn't go through with it because I was in love with you, and you know what, she knew. She basically told me she knew I love you and she asked me to forget that moment, to forget our stupidity."

"I want to believe you, I do. But it seems surreal considering your previous relationship with her. And why didn't you tell me?"

"I know I should have told you but I was scared to lose you. As far as my previous relationship with her you need to have very clear that it wasn't a relationship, I never loved her we just enjoyed being with each other"

By now they are both sitting in the kitchen floor almost in darkness. The beer is now forgotten and they both sound exhausted.

"I heard you Jason. Now please go"

"Okay, I'll go. But not before I make something very clear. I love you Casey, I think I started falling in love with you the moment you walked into my life dressed as a hooker. I have never, ever felt this way about a woman before. I am sorry for what happened. I wish it hadn't and not for me but because I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt. If you ever need anything, a friend, a partner, or a nasty breakfast you know where to find me. Take care Case, I love you." He kissed her on the cheek, stared at her eyes for a couple of seconds and left.

Casey sat there, not a sound could be heard in her apartment apart from her breathing. She was still processing his lasts words. Her chest hurt and she knew it was because her heart was breaking again, because now he had truly left. She felt the tears but couldn't stop them. It was really over. She stood up, went to grab her beer and head to her room when something shiny caught her attention. Her emergency key was lying in the table by the door next to her badge and gun; she picked it up and looked at it and all of the sudden she knew she couldn't let him walk away. She opened the door and ran into the hallway, running after him. She was too desperate to wait for the elevator, so she took the stairs. Just as she arrived in the first floor the elevator doors opened and there he was, standing in the elevator, with his head against the back, his tie undone, and his eyes closed. She took a moment to look at him and the stepped in the elevator. She hit her floor number and the doors closed again. Just then when the elevator started to move he opened his eyes.

"Casey" he said her name in a whisper.

She approached him and kissed him; he was surprised but didn't hesitate to respond. The kiss was full of passion, lust and love. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes, never stepping away "You can have your emergency key back"

He smirked; hope lingering in his eyes "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you"

* * *

**Please review, I thought maybe making this into a multichapter story but I'd like to know your thoughts. Thanks **


End file.
